Turning Away: A Pirate's Return
by newzealandwanderer
Summary: There's something that happens when someone tells you that they used to love you...' Will Turner's family life has been torn apart, and now he turns to the sea and the dangers that await the pirate buried inside him.
1. Intro

Author: newzealandwanderer Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. There'll be some characters I add on my own. Rating: PG-13 for now, it might change to R for some *ahem* possible scenes later. Random ranting and raving: This movie was awesome. Go see it. Warning: My writing might have some spoilers for the movie, so you have been informed and cannot be angry at me.  
  
Turning Away: A Pirate's Return  
  
There is something that happens when someone tells you that they used to love you. First, you're just numb, as if you can't believe they just said that to you after all you have given for them. Second, your eyes fill up with tears like your head is going to explode, and you try so hard not to give in, because you don't want it to seem like they are your world and you can't live without them. Third, you get mad. Tear things apart and erase the entire ordeal from your past mad. Mad like you want to end your own world because you are so helpless. Last, you just turn away, because all you can do is move on and hope to God that the hurt will just fade away.  
  
My name is William Turner, and I am turning away. My escape is going to be the sea. I can only drown myself in the water, in the spray from the ocean, shooting up from the sides of a ship, and hope to God that the hurt will just fade away.  
  
Elizabeth has changed. The beautiful girl, the girl I loved, the woman I loved, the one whose sharp mind and loving touch kept my feet on dry ground and away from the water, has changed. I almost believe that one day she woke up and realized she was a blacksmith's wife--that she lived in a house that didn't have silk curtains and laced pillows--and she couldn't have all the things she wanted. The fact that we lived in a house I had built for her with my own hands, that the money we had was earned by the sweat off my back, that the way I had devoted my life to caring for her, suddenly seemed to have lost meaning. I can only offer all that I can give... and it seems that now, that is not enough for her.  
  
She has turned back to her father. Her discontent was great enough that she has actually left our house. I don't know what I did to anger her, to fall out of her love, and to lose her laughter, but whatever it is, I have done it, and done it well. All I can think of, is that the fault of our separation is mine. Somehow, something I have done has changed her... and now there is nothing I can do about it.  
  
I tell my daughter that it's my fault she can't always be with me. Lia is three this summer. When she runs into my shop and leaps into my arms I can catch hold of wonderful memories of contentment in my home; memories that are filling and heart warming, but fall away when the nanny steps through the door and glares, announcing that I have only a few hours with the most precious treasure in my life.  
  
Jack once said to me that not all treasure is gold and silver. Now I know what he meant. Lia is my treasure... my only treasure now. She acts just as I remember her mother behaving, back before my darling Elizabeth began to care about image. Her eyes brighten when I tell her of the sea, of my father's bravery, of the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, and of a pair of lovers who fought for their right to be together. I do not tell her that Elizabeth and I wove that story in our younger years. I want to honor Elizabeth by keeping her name as pure as society wants it, and if I told my little girl all the crazy and wonderful things her mother has done, I would surely never see her again. Elizabeth would keep her from me. That's how much my wife has changed.  
  
So now I stand here, on the cliffs of our home, gazing out into the blue and gray of the ocean that was once my sanctuary. My daughter doesn't know that I am leaving; it's probably for the better that she doesn't quite understand how different life is supposed to be. She is too young, and I fear that I'll be forgotten--erased from her life--within a month or so. For Elizabeth, and what she wants only, I am leaving. I pray it's for the better.  
  
My name is William Turner, and I am turning away.  
  
R&R, there's a good reader. I hope there's a section for Pirates of the Caribbean soon. It's such a great movie and I don't think it'll be long before we have more writers for it. 


	2. Predicaments

Author: newzealandwanderer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Inserted characters are mine, however.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Rantings and Ravings: I have reviewers! I'm grateful to you all--it's good to hear you guys like it so far!  
  
Warning: Violence, some language, scenes in later chapters with some... naughty stuff probably. There might be some spoilers for the movie, so if you have not seen it yet, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?  
  
Turning Away: A Pirate's Return  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow swung down from the main topmast on the gaff rope. Throwing his face back he let the wind rush past his body as he landed crouched on the main deck like a cat. Straightening up he swung himself around in circles like a drunkard until he encountered the helm. Laying his chest over the huge wooden steering wheel he gazed euphorically up into the clouds, all cares forgotten as he lost himself in his sailing. He had his beauty back. His Black Pearl.  
  
"Captain?" A crewman approached him with a sleepy look of someone who has nothing to do.  
  
"Hm?" Jack didn't bother to move his eyes down to the speaker. He took a deep breath of ocean air and smoothly pulled a bottle of gin from his the inside of his coat, taking a long swig. "Ahh... Good stuff." He recapped the bottle and brought his face down to the man in front of him. "Well then? What? Because unless you've got something incredibly important to tell me that has to do with something small and golden, I don't think I care much." He brought his hands up near the sides of his face when he spoke, moving them around in no particular pattern as if they had minds of their own. His head tilted on his neck as well, and he seemed to swing around on his torso like he was about to lose his balance, though none aboard the boat had ever seen him so much as trip, let alone fall. Somehow, Captain Jack Sparrow always gave the impression that he was half drunk, no matter how sober he was.  
  
"We're coming up on an island."  
  
Jack sauntered over to the rail of his ship by his usual wavering walk. Leaning out over the side he took in the green jewel on the horizon. Squinting his eyes, with his usual look of indifference, he surveyed the piece of land. It was a fairly large island: large enough that it would be worth it to drop anchor and search the land for anything hidden of value. There seemed to be caves along the eastern side, but the northern side was completely covered in lush, branching palm trees.  
  
"Mmmm..." Jack murmured. It seemed like a secure enough place that it might be a cove with the hidden plunder of other ships stashed away in the caves. Dropping his gaze down he stared fondly at the dark blue water parting to allow his pride and joy through. Slowly though, his eyebrows furrowed as he observed the water growing shallower by the second. Leaning out further over the rail he tried to see the deeper water that should have been appearing, but a bone-jarring thud threw him backward toward the center of his ship.  
  
Catching hold of the bottom rope on the fore sail, he leaned back against the change in momentum as his boat made a terrrible scraping noise below deck. Rocks. Jack frowned. Rocks... were bad. Vaulting up on the forecastle he barked orders as his crew scurried around like rats beneath him.  
  
"Down sails! Get this thing turned around! It's too shallow!" He swayed as his ship encountered yet another obstacle under the deceptive water.  
  
A man stuck his head through the hatch. "Captain! We're talking on water! There's a huge gash along the starboard keel and the front mast step is split!" Jack snapped a look at his fore mast, and sure enough, it was tilting dangerously to port. Jumping to the helm he grabbed the wheel, trying to direct the Pearl to port and away from the death bringing rocks. To his dismay, the boat showed now change in direction. "Hmm... That's interesting." His mouth curled up in a 'what now' kind of expression. Running down the bowsprit he searched the water. Seeing an oppertunity he grabbed the jib rope and turned back to his crew.  
  
"Get the sails back up! Tilt the main boom to the starboard! There's a deeper patch through off to the left!" With his luck, he could use the wind behind him to bring him straight to the island before his Pearl became friends with the wrecks on the bottom.  
  
Holding his breath he watched the approaching gap. His eyebrows nearly touched each other as he realized how narrow the opening really was. And his boat seemed to be veering a little too far to the left.  
  
Closer.... Closer.... As the Pearl came nearer, Sparrow's head tilted farther, farther, farther to the right. (A/N: Can't you just see it? His ship's moving further to the left, and he's tilting his head to the right as if its going to help the situation and his ship's going to make it through. Sorry, I thought it seemed funny to think of it, like it's something Jack Sparrow would do.) However, the left side of the opening still grew closer. Twisting his head he yelled back to the quarter deck. "Not so far! Bring her around a little!"  
  
Too late. The Black Pearl crashed into the rocks on its port side. A yell cut through the air as one of the sailors flew headlong over the railing and splashed into the water.  
  
"Man overboard!" The other crewmen rushed to the side, trying to seek out their lost comrade. From Jack's position on the bowsprit, he was the only one who could see the floundering sailor, spinning around to the starboard side. He must've gone completely underneath the boat.  
  
"He's on that side!" Jack yelled. But, with the scraping of timber against rock none of his shipmates could hear him. Rolling his eyes skyward, Jack gave a half groan. Stripping off his jacket and tossing his pistol onto the forecastle he balanced himself along the bowsprit and let go of the jib rope. Cocking his head at the foaming water beneath him, it suddenly occured to him how incredibly cold the water was going to be at this time of spring. The thought came too late: there was no time to rethink his decision before his head submerged and his body plunged into the freezing water with hardly a splash.  
  
R&R for me? Yes... I've put our beloved Jack in a PREDICAMENT! *Gasp* Not like he's ever been in one of those before, right? For the reviewers who wanted Jack to show up, there he is! 


	3. Varrus

Author: newzealandwanderer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, it's just my entertainment. Added in characters are mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13, will change maybe... probably  
  
Ranting and raving: *falls over in shock* I have never gotten so many reviews in my life! Glad it's an entertaining story so far. I'll try to keep up with your expectations. Please remain seated and enjoy the show. Sorry this chapter is short once again, but the next will be longer due to numerous requests for longer chapters. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter.  
  
Warnings: Violence, language, spoilers, probably a little romance... maybe a lot, etc. This is probably going to be a long fic, so all this stuff might not show up right away, but it'll be there, trust me.  
  
Turning Away: A Pirate's Return  
  
The dock noises clamored in the air as Will Turner made his way through the chaos of any normal sea port. With a canvas bag slung over his back and a sword at his hip, Turner wove a path among the sailors: all of them shouting, cursing, fighting, and some staggering after a rough night in the tavern. Walking down one of the long docks, he approached a topsail schooner that had put in for supplies.  
  
Vaulting over the railing, Will landed unsteadily on the ship's sturdy, wooden planks. Nodding to one of the sailors loading on a cart of vegetables, he made for the Captain's cabin. Glancing around, Turner noted with satisfaction that the ship was well maintained. Even with his limited knowledge of ships, Will could tell that the Captain of this boat ran a tight crew. Approaching the cabin door, Will knocked solidly with his blacksmith fist on the beautiful oak timber that made up the entrance. He heard a mumble from inside the room. Taking it to be his permission to enter, he turned the brass handle and stepped inside.  
  
"Come in, come in, we might as well take on any more problems we can possibly come across on this god-forsaken little island." Will found himself looking at the broad back of figure bent over some charts in the back corner of the room. (A/N: The captain is not a woman. For now I am resisting the urge to mary-sue this fic to death. I have self-control! Someone give me strength!)  
  
Closing the door behind him, Will cleared his throat and addressed the burly captain. "My name is William Turner. I'm looking into hiring myself out on a ship." An abstract wave of a hand was the only acknowledgment he received. The captain was entirely absorbed in his maps.  
  
Walking up alongside the individual, Will chanced a look at the charts on the desk. As he came closer, his sword hilt clinked against the table--a metal shaft ran down the legs which ended at a bolt, anchoring the table to the ship. The sound seemed to snap the captain back from... wherever he had been, and he finally straightened up, extending his hand in an informal greeting.  
  
"My name's Varrus. Welcome aboard the Thames. We've got nothing to do with the Imperial Government *. You say you're looking to jump on a ship?" His booming voice filled the small cabin like the crash of a wave.  
  
Will found himself looking at a surly, dark-haired Italian. More than a few inches shorter than Turner, Varrus made up for his lack in height by his broad stature. With shoulders almost twice as wide as Will's, he gave the impression of being a wrestler, one that could pin you to the ground with one hand and rip your leg off with the other. Will had to clear his throat again.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking to get away from the land for awhile." A sad look crossed his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. Not so fast, however, that it went unnoticed by the sharp-eyed captain.  
  
"Ah, I see." He didn't ask questions. "Well sir, I've got a full crew already, but I'm sure another A.B.** like yourself could be put to some good use. What's your trade?"  
  
"Blacksmith." Will pulled his sword from his belt, presenting it hilt first to the man. "Swords are my specialty."  
  
Varrus took the weapon, squinting down its length and tossing it to feel its weight. "I've never seen one made better." He whipped the point around so it was inches from Will's face. "But, the question is, can you use it?" He flipped it around and presented it back, hilt first. "Taking on open sea isn't for a man who can't defend himself. There's pirates to deal with you know."  
  
At the mention of pirates Turner's face broke into a half smile. Memories flooded his mind, and he wondered if he would meet Jack on the open water. But, along with Jack's image, came the skeleton faces of Barbossa's crew into his mind's eye. Shaking his head, Will erased the thoughts from his head, and absent-mindedly fingered a scar that ran along the palm of his left hand. "I am well aware of the risks, and completely willing to take them." He faced Varrus and straightened up his posture. "If you will have me aboard, Captain, I don't think you will regret it."  
  
Varrus' teeth showed themselves in a friendly smile. He slapped Will on the back, nearly knocking him to his knees. "All right then, mate. At this rate the old schooner should be leaving port in about six hours. I'll expect you back by then, eh?" His eyes grew a little softer. "If you've got some good-byes to say, lad, I suggest you get them over with." Turning back to his maps, the captain was again beyond reach, lost in a world of water and land.  
  
Will left the cabin without a word. There could be no good-byes, no matter how much he wanted them. Stashing his bag below deck in the crew's quarters, he headed back on land, but not towards his wife, or his daughter. Instead, he turned his feet towards the tavern, and readied himself to drown his last good-bye in a bottle.  
  
R&R? Definitely, there is going to be some interesting things going on at the tavern. Stay tuned, and please tell me what you think. Don't worry, Jack isn't abandoned. Chapter motivation comes from many reviews and suggestions for the story!! (  
  
* "Thames Conservancy" - a body of modern creation, representing the Imperial Government, the city of London and the commercial interest of the river, and exercising the general powers of harbor and conservancy board over the lower river... (from A Dictionary of Sea Terms --Yes, I'm actually trying to be accurate about some of this writing, which involves some research...joy)  
  
** A term for able-bodied men 


	4. Arrow

Author: newzealandwanderer  
  
Rating, etc. See earlier chapters. I'm too tired to type so much.  
  
To my reviewers: *hug* you all make my day, really. The best compliment I've got so far was from someone who said it was like watching the movie again. THIS IS MY GOAL!! WATAA!!!  
  
Now, continuing...  
  
Turning Away: A Pirate's Return  
  
The cold water momentarily put Jack's body into shock. Opening his eyes underwater he could see the jagged rocks and the fish darting among them along the ocean floor. Surfacing as quickly as he could, Sparrow sought the water for the floundering seaman that had taken a dive over the railing. It wasn't hard, the man was splashing and thrashing about, croaking for help with what little breath he had left. Jack cut a straight line through the water to him, grabbing the man by the back of his ragged shirt, pulling his head further out of the water.  
  
"Stop splashin' around! You'll bring all the sharks in the ocean to us!" Jack spat water and twisted around, dragging the now scared stiff sailor behind him back towards the Pearl.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the boat, Ana Maria leaned back from the port railing in confusion. "Where the bloody 'ell did he go?" Turning back to the helm, she made to shout at Jack but stopped short, seeing the empty space where her Captain should have been. "Cap'n? Hey," she shouted at her fellow crewmen, "where's Jack got too?"  
  
They all looked around in confusion, trying to keep their balance as the ship scraped against the rocks below the keel. The Pearl started to list to port, masts tilting in the sky, bringing the world at an angle for everyone on board. Sailors from below deck began to pile out of the hatch, soaking wet. "We're taking on too much water!" One shouted, sliding and smashing against the starboard railing. Turning around to grasp the side bar he stared out into the water in confusion. His dumbfounded state soon lifted, and he began yelling, "Captain's gone overboard! Get a rope over here now!"  
  
Jack raised his free hand and gave a salute to the sailor who'd spotted him. Feet going numb, Jack kicked as hard as he could towards the boat, dragging the deadweight of the petrified sailor along with him. "Shouldn't 'ave said that lot about the sharks," Sparrow mumbled to himself as he dunked under again.  
  
Ana Maria appeared, throwing a rope accurately within Jack's reach. Grasping it, he flew through the waves, towing the shivering sailor with him, as all hands aboard his boat pulled as hard as they could. Coughing and shaking, Trist, the man who'd gone overboard, stammered out a thank you as the pair were pulled onto the deck. "Thankee, Cap'n. All my parts 'ave gone numb I can't 'ardly..." he broke into a fit of uncontrolled shivering, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Jack shook his head, spraying water over everyone standing near. Cloaks appeared like magic, enveloping Jack's freezing body. "There Jack, you'll be warm in a moment."  
  
The boat shuddered again, throwing nearly everyone to the deck once more. Jack swayed to keep his balance, then shrugged the coat off his dripping shoulders and darted up onto the foredeck.  
  
"Swing the main sail to port an' we might make it through!" Jack shouted. The crew stared at him dumbly for a moment, then swarmed into action. "Come on darlin'," Jack gripped the fore staysail rope, "almost there."  
  
The island loomed up before the ship as the wind caught and turned the ship inland. The crew gave a half hearted cheer as the grating noise blow deck stopped as the ship cleared the channel and slid into shallow water. Sparrow voiced his thoughts.  
  
"If'n we bring 'er up onto the beach we can cut some timbers and fix that." He pointed to the water that was beginning to seep onto the deck through the hatch.  
  
When the Pearl's keel began to scrape sand, Jack gave more orders. "Ever'body out now!" He swayed around on deck until he found a rope. Tying it to the railing he scaled down the side of the ship and splashed into the extremely shallow water. His crew members began to land down beside him with more ropes, and he patted the side timbers of his pride and joy before executing a swift about face and pulling as hard as he could. "Come on you dogs, we gotta get her up further on the sand."  
  
It was several hours before the crew of the Black Pearl could beach the ship a reasonable distance onto the sand. With deft maneuvering of the sails in the wind and all possible man power, she had finally come up to a level where they could repair the long gash on the starboard side.  
  
Flopping down on the beach grass the crew tried to catch their breath. They all stared at the Pearl dumbly with a 'well, there it is... what do we do now' atmosphere. Jack popped his head out of the tall beach grass comically. "Well mates, lets go find some timber!" He jumped up like a grasshopper and cut a straight path (as straight a path as Jack Sparrow can make) towards the trees. "Reg'ler forest on this rock. Looks like some oak... hmm... osage..." He walked around poking the different trees. The exhausted crew watched him leave in disbelief; some shook their heads and disappeared back into the beach grass, curling up and letting sleep take them.  
  
Reaching a thick grove of bushes, Jack gave a shout back. "Here's some of that real thick, heavy stuff, we saw at..." His voice trailed off. Several inches from his face, coming from the bushes in front of him, an arrow pointed directly between his eyes. For one of the few times in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow had nothing to say.  
  
That's all for now. School starts back up soon, so chapters will take even LONGER. Accursed homework. Anyway, hope everyone likes it. Please give me suggestions! Any kind of input is appreciated! Thanks. See review button. PUSH REVIEW BUTTON! :) 


	5. Meetings

Author: newzealandwanderer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. Curses. Inserted characters are mine, but they're not near as good.  
  
Rating: PG-13. It's been really mild so far, but I think when the action starts happening, which should be as soon as Will gets out into the water, it'll earn its rating.  
  
Rantings and Ravings: Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy. Stupid school. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'll try not to insert notes in the middle of the story, thanks for the feedback.  
  
Warnings: Violence, normal pirate stuff. Some possible romance later. I am trying hard to resist mary-sue-ing this story. But, possible mary-sue moments may occur. You have been warned. I am sorry, and I shall fight them as hard as I can. Now, on with the story.  
  
Turning Away: A Pirate's Return  
  
Jack stared cross-eyed at the projectile aimed straight at his face. He raised his eyebrows in his usual surprised look, and slowly brought his hands up, as if in surrender.  
"Whoa there mate..." He started, but then quickly whipped his sword from its sheath and cleaved the arrow in two, bringing the front half of it to the ground. With his usual grace he reached in the bushes and pulled out a body covered in vines. "There you are, now. No more of that hiding business, I can't stand that. Lets have a look at you."  
"Stay away! Pirate!" the figure beat against his arm hopelessly and tried to pull away. "Let me go!"  
Captain Jack Sparrow was at a temporary loss for words when he heard the quavering voice that was definitely female. Without thinking he released her, and before he could speak again she crashed ungracefully back into the brush.  
"Oh now wait just a minute," he called, chasing after her. "No running. Come on now, I've got some fresh water," he taunted.  
The retreating figure immediately halted and ran back to him. "Water?" she questioned desperately. "You have water?"  
"Aye," Jack replied, holding up his canteen. He moved the canister in his hand, making the water slosh around inside.  
"Oh, please, please can I have a drink?" She whispered helplessly as she meandered closer, reaching out for the canteen. "God. I haven't had a decent drink for... Oh, please."  
"Nuh uh, not so fast there darlin'. What're you doing here?" He crossed his arms firmly, wedging the canteen between his arm and his chest so she couldn't get to it.  
"Please, just a drink."  
"Nope, answers first."  
"I don't have any!" her eyes were confused and wild. "I don't remember how I got here!"  
Jack could see she was getting upset, so he handed out the canteen with a concerned look. "You don't remember? Where are you from?"  
The woman turned the canteen upside down and frantically gulped the water that flowed into her mouth and onto her face. She closed her eyes in bliss as the cold water ran over her parched tongue and trickled down her dry throat. After a time she stopped draining the canteen, but only for a moment. "That is so, so, good. Ah," she sighed in contentment as she poured the remains of the container onto her head. She shook her head, covering Jack with water droplets. "What did you say?"  
"Where are you from?"  
"I told you I don't remember."  
"You remembered water."  
"I know that, I'm not stupid," she snapped, then caught herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should be thanking you." She handed the canteen back to him, but then stood a ways away from him as he perched on a stump. "Who are you?"  
He gave a flourishing bow and swept off his wind-worn hat. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow at your service milady. Beyond this hindering shrubbery is my beautiful ship: the Black Pearl, pride of the ocean and the fastest ship in the entire world. I'd be very happy if you'd join us as the guest of honor and abandon such... fair rock as this." He looked skeptically around at the trees. "Not much to do around here, eh?"  
She gave a short laugh. "Not that I know of. The glamorous parties, beautiful people, and exquisite food and drink have been hiding from me ever since I got here."  
Jack lifted an eyebrow. She remembers when she got here, but she doesn't remember who she is or even why she's here. Hm. He shook it off and offered out a hand.  
"There's no glamorous party, but there's a bite to eat in our kitchens." He led her back towards the shore. "As for the lack of beautiful people, I think that has also been taken care of."  
They stepped through the brush and moved back out onto the beach grass. Jack swayed from foot to foot as he meandered along the beach to avoid his sleeping crew, temporarily napping on the sand after dragging the Pearl up onto shore.  
"There she is. My beauty." He stood on the wet sand, feet set apart and hands curled into fists at his waist, looking all for the world like Peter Pan. He turned to the bedraggled woman and gave a heart-melting smile. "Shall we go aboard then?"  
She looked up aghast at the wave-worn ship as if she'd never seen anything like it. "It's so big, how are you going to get it back out to sea?"  
Jack's eyebrows crinkled and he swung back around to stare at his ship, head slightly tilted. She was far up onto the beach, and the water seemed to be receding still further away from where she was beached like a giant whale.  
"Erm, let me worry about that love. AHOY THE SHIP!" he yelled up.  
Gibb's face appeared at the railing, bleary and confused-looking. "Eh? What would you be wanting?" He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to clear away the rum-induced fuzz from his sight.  
"Throw down a rope, you old codger. Your cap'n wants to come aboard."  
"Oh, it's you Jack. Aye, coming right down." He tossed a rope over the side, where it landed about 15 away from where Jack was standing.  
Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the woman. "That's Gibbs. He's a bit drunk, as you can see."  
She looked a bit worried to be throwing in her lot with a bunch of drunken pirates, but she nodded. "A bit, yes. I can see that. You act 'a bit' drunk as well."  
Sparrow grabbed the rope and almost lost his balance in the shallows. "Drunk lady love? No not at all. I could use a good drink actually. Had a rough day and all that..." He pulled her to him and looked back up at Gibbs at the railing. "Haul us up man, I've got a starving, half-naked woman here."  
Gibbs leaned over to get a better look. "Half-naked? Good Lord, Jack. Only you would go off on a desolate island to look for wood and come back with a partially dressed woman." He pulled them up, banging them constantly against the side as he struggled to keep his balance in his drunken stupor.  
Together the two of them managed to get the woman over the railing. Jack pulled himself over and landed deftly on the dry, swept deck.  
"There now," he said. "Welcome to the Black Pearl."  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I posted the last chapter. School has been commanding my attention. In fact, I've had to write this chapter in a hurry since I don't have that much time on my hands. I'm not as happy with it as my other chapters, actually. Maybe I'll have time to rewrite it later. If you have any suggestions, please by all means, push review and let me know. Any suggestions at all! Like, what could have happened to this girl, if she's lying or not, and what's going to happen to Will. I will try to weave it all in my story so it has variety. So REVIEW! :) 


End file.
